


The First Blossom of Spring

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Ran was dragged reluctantly to a sakura viewing spot by her father for work purposes. Halfway through, she got separated from her dad and lost in the crowd of people. However, she spotted a familiar face in the crowd.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi & Mitake Ran
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770607
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	The First Blossom of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haguranran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haguranran).



> Haguran is a ship inspired by a confession made by Instagram user @haguranran. After I read the confession, I felt it made a lot of sense and something wholesome can blossom between these two. Thus, this ship shall be my first entry for Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 day 1. Yes, I am starting my bandori rarepair week on a Tuesday.

Ran pouts as she sits at the passenger seat of the car, staring out the window on to the flurry of cars passing by. Her father is beside her, whistling to an old Japanese song while he drives slowly along the left lane. The aura of Spring filled the air as cherry blossom trees lined the pavement, their petals raining down on to the ground. Ran groans again as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why do we even have to go there? There are literally cherry blossoms right outside our porch." She grumbled under her breath.

"Ran, there are not only sakura blossoms there. Remember there are also ume blossoms and many other types of flowers there! We are there to see if the colours of the flowers can match each other and how the experts choose planting locations for the different flowers for a better aesthetic look." Ran's dad explained.

"Yea but-" Ran wanted to refute, she could have hung out with her bandmates today, but instead she has to follow her father to the famous Sakura viewing spot, that is undoubtedly filled with people by now, something that Ran most certainly hates. She hates crowds, especially having to squeeze through them, or maybe, she just hates strangers in general. 

"Look, I saw you holing up in your bed all day, I thought maybe a walk will do you some good. Besides, didn't you said you will try and care more about the flower arrangement business now?" Ran's dad cut off Ran's objection.

"Hmph." Ran went back to pouting, she actually didn't mind viewing the flowers, but the crowd...

Ran's dad pulled over at the side of the pavement. "Thank god there is still parking space, we are lucky today Ran! Maybe I should go buy the lottery later." Ran's dad beamed, he seemed to be overflowing with pride about how he managed to get a parking space. 

"It's just a parking space..." Ran said dully, she dragged her feet across the floor as she followed her father into the sea of people.

* * *

Ran grumbled as she was shoved and pushed around in the crowd. 

_How can anyone enjoy flower viewing in this environment?_

Ran looked up to see a myriad of pink covering the sky. Some were a lighter shade of pink, closer to white, while others a deep shade of pink, bordering purple. Ran took in the amazing sight as a small smile formed on her face.

_Hmm...maybe this isn't so bad after all..._

Ran looked forward again, and she realised she has lost her father's figure. She started to push forward, attempting to catch a glimpse of her father's back but it was impossible. She did not see that familiar traditional costume that her father always wears. She can feel the crowd slowly closing in on her and it was getting slightly suffocating. Ran gritted her teeth and continues pushing her way through until she managed to reach the exit of the park. She finally gets a breather as she whips out her phone, attempting to contact her father. However, it keeps sending her to voicemail. Ran cursed under her breath as she turned away from the park, completely given up on contacting her father.

_I will just wait for him to call me..._

Ran sighs as she slowly made her way to one of the benches. Then, she saw a slightly familiar face and a flash of bright, orange hair. Hagumi was sitting on one of the benches, a look of worry on her face. Ran was slightly surprised to see Hagumi here as she made her way towards the bench Hagumi is sitting.

"Hagumi?" Ran asked gently, she didn't want to seem too intimidating. 

"R-RanRan?" Hagumi looked up, a look of surprise on her face. Her face brightens up a little. 

_RanRan? This is the first time someone calls me that..._

"Hey, what's wrong? You look troubled..." Ran sat down beside Hagumi.

_What am I doing? She didn't ask me to sit down...besides...why am I starting a conversation with her?_

"Ahahaha, RanRan..." Hagumi laughs awkwardly, "I came here with Kokoron and the others, but I seem to have been separated from them..."

"Ah...I am sure Misaki will notice you're gone..." Ran tried to comfort Hagumi, she just feels a sudden urge to do it. Maybe it was because she saw how afraid Hagumi looked when she was alone on the bench.

"Ahaha...maybe..."

"Do you want to borrow my phone to call them?" Ran asked as she took out her phone.

"No no! It is okay! I don't know Mii-kun's number anyway..." Hagumi looked away.

"Ah...I see..." Ran frowns, she seemed to have screwed up, she made Hagumi look more worried. Ran slides her phone back into her pocket and stared forward. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Ah I forgot!" Hagumi broke the silence, Ran immediately turns towards her, "I forgot to ask you why you are here! Since you asked me hehe..."

"Oh! Aha I am just here with my dad..." Ran frowns again, she didn't like mentioning about her family to others, even to her closest friends, "...we are here to see how flowers are arranged beside each other..."

"Oh that's right! I heard from Hii-chan you do flower arrangement!" Hagumi's eyes lit up as she moved closer to Ran, "that is so cool and interesting!"

"Not really..." Ran looked away, "it's just...I am not that interested in taking over the business..."

_Why am I telling her all these?_

"Oh...why not? Flowers are pretty and they smell good. Most importantly, they make people smile!" Hagumi grinned.

"Ah...it's just...I am more interested in playing in a band...I don't want my career path to be decided by my dad just because he do flower arrangement too..." 

"Oh?" Hagumi could sense Ran was getting a bit depressed, she placed a hand on top of Ran's hand, "it's okay, I like sports and wants to be an athlete when I grow up, but my dad always says girls shouldn't be so sporty haha...he forced me to learn more about cooking so I can take over the croquettes business..." Hagumi forced a smile as she looked at Ran. Ran looked up at Hagumi.

_How can she say that while smiling? Doesn't she feel depressed that her dad is forcing her to not do the things she likes?_

Ran blushed slightly, she shifted a bit to the side, which prompted Hagumi to remove her hand.

"Ah! I am sorry, I didn't mean to..." Hagumi quickly leans back.

"No! It's okay!" Ran quickly added as she shifted back towards Hagumi. "Thanks...for comforting me..." Ran smiled a little, her face still flushed pink.

"No problem! I want to spread smiles everywhere so it is my duty to make you smile, hehe!" Hagumi has a large grin hanging on her face.

"Don't you...hate your dad?" Ran asked softly as she looked down.

"Hm? I don't think so..." Hagumi looked up as she thought about it, "sometimes I get a bit sad but after I smell the freshly fried croquettes from the kitchen, I instantly cheer up again! I know my dad is just trying to look out for me and he actually loves me a lot!" Hagumi giggled.

_That's..._

"Ah..." Ran looked away, she just realised she was the immature one here. She heard rumors and stories that Hagumi is like Kokoro, who is described as a literal child, thus, she expected Hagumi to spout some nonsense, but surprisingly, she seemed so mature in her thinking. Meanwhile, she is over here pouting and throwing a tantrum.

"Actually, you smell really nice, like the smell I get when I enter a flower shop! Maybe if you start smelling yourself, you will find out that your dad loves you too!" Hagumi chuckled.

Ran stared at Hagumi, wide-eyed. There was a pause between them as Ran processes what Hagumi just said. Ran placed a hand on her lips to stifle her laughter, but it was too late. Waves of laughter escape from her mouth as she laughs heartily with Hagumi joining in on it. 

"Hagumi...thank you..." Ran smiled genuinely at Hagumi, wiping her tears. Hagumi's eyes sparkle as she smiled back at Ran.

"RanRan, we should hang out more! You seemed really cool!" Hagumi looked at Ran with her beady eyes.

"Mhm. I would love to hang out with you more..."

_I feel a weird sense of comfort around her...maybe because both of us face the same issues..._

"Hehe, let's meet next Saturday then! I don't have to work next Saturday! We can go to the shopping center or something!" Hagumi suggested.

"Ah...okay. Sure." Ran nodded. Maybe, this is the start of a new friendship... 

This first blossom of spring was between Ran and Hagumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah sorry, it was so short. But most of the dialogue ideas came from haguranran! I do hope to see more HaguRan content in the future and hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
